The desirability of cooling liquids while preventing uncontrolled freezing thereof is well known in numerous applications, including preservation of animal and plant tissue without causing rupture of membranes therein.
It is known to cause selective lowering of the freezing temperatures of certain liquids by adding thereto certain solvents. This, however, involves contamination of the liquids which is unacceptable in many applications.